When Dreams become a reality:Kirra
by kina24
Summary: Kirra loves charmed and wakes up one day in the Halliwell mansion. She finds hidden powers and the demons are after her. Why? All 12 chapters uploaded Read & Review my story even if u don't like it please tell me thanx
1. Chapter 1

All declaimers apply.

When dreams become Reality

I've wished so much to have magic powers like that of the three witches off the series Charmed. But it was something that I could never share with anyone really, but somehow I think that my friends knew what I wanted. My two best friends they have powers at least. Bec can cast spells and Lisa can talk to animals and me? I have nothing, I've been shafted, well… that was before… let me start at the beginning.

We (Lisa, Bec and me) were all sitting in Bec's bedroom with only the candles lit. They were both writing spells and stuff while I was doing my English homework, and then Bec gets up and walks over to her draws and pulls a big thick leather bound book out. She sat down on the bed and opened the book.

"Lisa and I thought that because you either don't have any powers or they haven't developed yet we would help you along" Bec explained, and Lisa nodded.

"But, I thought that I didn't have any, how am I going to have powers if I'm not magic?" I was puzzled with what they proposed to do.

"We think you do but were not quite sure yet" they started getting out stones and incense sticks and placed them out on the bed.

"Were going to try a spell that will hopefully unlock you powers because everyone has some sort of magic." She saw the look on my face and pleaded "Please just bear with us a while"

I sigh "I guess so…what do I have to do?" I asked hoping it would be anything to bad.

"Nothing, just sit there and relax ok! Were just going to say a spell and that's it. Hopefully we should find out what powers you have within a couple of days." She looked at Lisa "Ok let's get moving before mum gets home."

They read the spell, twice, just to make sure but nothing happened for at least a week. I started to get a slight headache but that was all. Then one night (again at Bec's house) were watching charmed and something started to happen. The TV screen was starting to unfocus and swirl but it all stopped as suddenly as it appeared. I thought that I was tired because it was midnight so I went to bed. Bec stayed up to watch the rest of it.

In my dream I was falling then I landed in someone's living room. I stood up warily and looked around, the room looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it until Paige walked into the room. She looked up from the book she was reading and saw me.

"May I help you" she asked. I couldn't answer her back because I was gobsmacked.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"This is just too weird" I started walking backwards totally freaked out. Then a demon shimmered in behind Paige.

"Look out!" Paige turned around quickly to face the demon, he was gathering a fireball in his hand and threw it. Paige called the fireball and threw it back at him. He was covered in flames the he disappeared into smoke.

"That was close" just after she said another demon shimmered into the room closer to me this time.

"Look what we have here" he laughed and waved his hand and I went flying across the room and hit the wall first then the floor with a bang. A vase that was sitting on top of the book shelf fell and broke on my head. I could see him then looking from Paige to me. He threw two fireballs at once one at me the other at Paige. I ran out of the way towards Paige and because she was watching me she was hit by the fireball she was sent flying backwards.

"Chris…Leo" I called at the top of my lungs as the demon was coming towards me. Chris was the first to show up and Paige had recovered but then so she threw a bottle at the demon. Leo orbed down and went over to Paige and healed her.

"What happened?" Chris asked looking from Paige to me.

"A demon just turned up and tried to kill us that's all" she said in a matter of fact voice.

My head started to hurt again and I touched it with my fingers. I felt blood on my finger tips and it started running down my face. I saw Leo and Chris running over to me before I blacked out.

Hey, please review me to tell me if you like it or not

Thanks

Kina24


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Runaway

Hey thanks for reviewing me here is the next chapter.

I awoke panting and sweating under the blankets. I remembered the dream I had, or was it a dream. It'd have to be a dream I'm sure of it. It was dark and I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I was too tired to care about where I was so I went back to sleep, it was a dreamless sleep and when I woke up again it was morning. The stupid sun was shining in my face. I opened my eyes and saw the room I was in was not Bec's home at all. I gasped in surprise and got out of bed. Thoughts were going through my head like what am I doing here? And where am I? Then the dream came back to me or should I say the event because it wasn't a dream as I thought.

"Where the hell am I?" I was standing in the middle of the room and it looked familiar somehow. "Oh my god, this is one of the sister's rooms"

It looked like Paige's room off the TV series. I was tossing up whether to go down stairs or not when I heard footsteps outside the door. There was an angel statue sitting next to the bed so I picked it up and hid behind the door. The door opened, and before she could do anything I hit her with the angel and pushed her out of the way, down the stairs and I was almost out the door when Chris orbed in front of the front door.

"Hey, who are you?" For a split second I was stunned until Paige came down the stairs.

"Chris! Stop her" she yelled at him, he grabbed my hand but I twisted his hand and pushed him to the ground, then continued for the door.

"Leo" Paige calls as I opened the door. Leo orbs in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"The innocent we rescued yesterday just ran out the door" I head Paige tell Leo.

"I'll go and get her" And with that he orbed out as I ran down the stairs and on to the street. When I got to the corner I turned left and kept on running, always looking behind me to see if any one was following. After about 20 minutes of running I slowed down to a walk. After all that running I was puff as hell, and needed a drink. Just up the street I saw a park, it was really big so I decided to stop there and rest and decided to find out how to get home. As I walked through the park I realised what I was wearing and luckily I was wearing my jeans and a shirt. I sat down on a park bench under a tree. The park was big with lots of space for the playgrounds. People were eating at the park and I realised that I hadn't eaten all morning. I heard someone come up behind be.

"May I sit with you?" I looked up to see Leo standing behind the bench.

"I guess so" He sat down on the bench next to me and was silent for a moment

"What's your name?" Not looking at him I replied coldly

"Kirra Jones, and I know who _you_ are" I saw him out of the corner of my eye, and he showed no reaction to what I said.

"Look I know that you may not trust me…"

"Damn straight about that" ignoring what I said he continued

"I think that you should come back to the manor with me" he looked at me "I don't think it's safe out here for you" I considered the idea then agreed as we were walking I asked him a couple of questions that I wanted cleared up.

"That chicky that was trying to get me this morning, was she Paige"

"Yes"

"Hmm…"

"What?" We crossed the road looking for an empty ally.

"Nothing" I said "I just realised who she was that's all"

"And who is she"

"A charmed one"

"Here we go" we walked down an empty ally and we orbed back to the manor. The lounge room appeared as the ally disappeared. I stood shakily my legs felt like they were about to give way. Paige was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us.

"What took you so long? You were gone for ages" she asked Leo ignoring me.

"I had to wait for her to stop running first" he cast a look in my direction that's when Paige took any notice of me. I don't thing that she was happy with me just then.

"Kirra this is Paige, Paige this is Kirra"

"Hi" I said kind of sheepishly

"Hey" Phoebe and Piper walked in to the room then.

"Hey Leo" Piper said she saw me standing next to him "I'm guessing that you're the girl that hit Paige"

"Yeah, my names Kirra" I saw Paige out of the corner of my eye. "And your Phoebe and Piper right, nice to finally meet you". They seemed shocked that I knew there names.

"How do you know our names?"

"Um..." What else could I say? It's not like I was going to say something like well where I come from you guys are on a TV series called Charmed. That would go down well…

"Where I come from…"

"Where is that exactly is that by the way?" Paige interrupted, I think she wanted me gone.

"I live in Australia, were in America right?"

"Yeah, Australia? How did you get out here then?" Piper asked

"That's the thing, I don't know" I told them how I went to sleep in my own bed then to wake up in their lounge room just before she was attacked by a demon. They were all very puzzled. Leo looked distracted for a moment then look at us.

"I have to go the Elders are calling" he explained that he would ask them if they know anything.

"Chris" he called. Chris orbed into the room he saw me then glaired

"What's she doing here?"

"Chris this is your new charge Kirra, Kirra this is Chris and I have to go now" he orbed from the room.

"But…but…" was all Chris could manage. He turned to the sisters.

"Could she stay here with you guys from a while I've got stuff to do?"

"Nope I've got a conference to go to" Phoebe stated grabbing some folders from the other room.

"And I have to go to work before I get fired again" Paige grabbed her purse off the table and walked out the door with Phoebe.

"She could stay here with me Wyatt's staying at home with me today" Piper said

"Thanks mum" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and orbed off.

"Well…would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please"

Hey people, I know this was a boring chapter but you have to have them sometimes, please read and review my story, I would like to see what you think of it.

Thanx kina24


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Understanding

I was down stairs watching TV while Piper was cleaning. Everything on the TV looked different, I don't know whether it was just me or not. Wyatt started crying so Piper went upstairs to get him. She came back with Wyatt on her hip and sat him in the playpen before going into the kitchen. He was so cute, even on TV he looked cute but even more so in real life. Piper came back with a bottle and gave it to him.

"I've just go to go upstairs for a minute" She went upstairs leaving me with Wyatt. Seeing him there and looking so innocent I thought, how could people hurt a little toddler?

"You wouldn't go evil would you…well not intentionally anyway" I noticed that piper was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a book in her hands oops!

"What do you know about Wyatt going evil?" Piper asked

"Well…"

"And anyway we killed them ages ago, unless it wasn't them?"

"Yeah I know…" I said under my breath "Saw that one"

She looked at me puzzled I think she heard me. She sat down on the couch and I joined her.

"Tell me every thing that you know about Wyatt going evil"

"Ok…I know how he goes evil and by whom but…"

"But…"

"I don't know, I think that might change because I think that I'm in another world or dimension or something" I sighed I might as well tell her "Where I come from you are part of a TV series called Charmed. And in the series Gideon was trying to kill Wyatt."

I stopped. She looked like she was in shock.

"Why…why does he want to kill Wyatt?"

"Because he doesn't want someone with a power that great being alive, he didn't even want Wyatt to be born"

"So…how does Wyatt turn evil?"

"Well Gideon takes him into the underworld and traps him there until he can find a way to kill him. That's why in the future Wyatt is so power hungry because he had to fend of Gideon's attacks."

I looked over at Wyatt, he was standing up in the playpen finishing the rest of his bottle off.

"_Leo should be told," _I thought about that for a second. That's a good idea and I said so.

"What's a good idea?"

I was shocked, and she had a puzzled expression on her face.

"You just said that, and I quote, Leo should be told and I agreed, right?"

"No I didn't say that" Ah! What the hell was going on? I think I'm going insane. Ok just take deep breaths.

"Oh! Now you hear me! About time too" 

I stood up and looked around the room trying to see who was talking to me.

"Who are you? Where are you? What are you?" I felt something hit me in the back, I turned around to see Wyatt clapping his hands and laughing. I was puzzled.

"_Hello Kirra, how are you today?" _Wyatt said, it sounded like his voice was inside my head. _"My name as you might already know is Wyatt"_

"What is it?" Piper asked looking extremely worried.

"It's Wyatt he's…talking in my head" I clutched my head with my hands.

"Really, that must mean he's telepathic" Piper was delighted I wasn't though.

"_Very good Mum!"_ Wyatt laughed and I laughed with him nervously.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked

"Wyatt's being a smart arse that's all." I was still a little shaken up.

Leo orbed into the lounge room.

"Hey, how are you Kirra?"

"Fine thanks" I sat back on the couch and rubbed my head "Just a bit of a headache from Wyatt that's all" Leo looked at me puzzled

"What did he do?" I sighed

"He's telepathic, and I guess I'm not used to this" Leo gave this some thought

"If he is telepathic then so are you, because otherwise wouldn't be able to hear him" I was puzzled, it couldn't be true.

"It can't be true, because I have no magic"

"_How did you get here then if not by magic?"_ I turned to Wyatt.

"You be quiet" Puzzled Piper and Leo looked at me

"It was just Wyatt" exasperated I sat down.

"I didn't find anything from the elders about how you got here…" he broke off distracted for a moment. "I have to go now one of my charges is calling. Speaking of charges…where is Chris?"

"He had a couple of things to do he said he'll be back later" Satisfied with that he orbed off. Piper sighed. She went over to the table to pick up a big leather bound book. I didn't really notice the book before but now I recognised it as the book of shadows. She sat down and started looking though the pages. A couple of moments later Chris orbed into the room. Piper looked up and saw him. I had eye contact with him for a split second, I could see that he didn't like me and doesn't trust me.

"Hey Chris" Piper said looking up from the book. "What you doing?"

"Ah… nothing…Mum can I talk with you for a moment" Piper agreed and she followed him into the kitchen. I walked up next to the open door way and stood there trying to listen. I couldn't hear much because they were talking in low voices.

"Some of the demons in the underworld think that Kirra is the prophesied one. They're all really excited about it…" That's about all I heard before I was distracted by the big book of shadows sitting on the coffee table. The triquetra on the front was glowing gold. I ran my fingers over the symbol, it was warm to the touch. Suddenly an image came into my head I saw the guy that attacked Paige and I yesterday. He was about 3 feet taller than me (and I was 5 foot 3"). His black eyes scowling at me but they were also had some excitement in them. His dark brown hair was about as long as his shoulders and really tangled. However he was human in appearance with none of the sharp claws, or disfigured features like demons have.

All of a sudden the book of shadows flipped open and the pages started moving of their own accord and it startled me, I'd only seen it move on TV. The book stopped flipping and rested on a page with the guys face on it that I just saw in my premonition. I had a feeling that he might be a demon but you can never tell sometimes. He is an Etaren apparently they are a middle level demon, with fairly basic powers. I flipped the page and saw a vanquishing spell. I heard Piper and Chris walk back into the room, she gasped and he glared at me. Piper whispered to Chris.

"If she can touch the book does that mean she not evil?" Piper stated. He didn't look convinced. I flipped the page back and pointed to the picture.

"This is the demon that attacked Paige." Piper came over to the book and looked at the picture. "It's an Etaren, though I can't see why they would attack unless…"

Thanx Kina24


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Knowing

We were making a vanquishing potion for the Etaren demon and all day Chris has given me dirty looks, so I gave him the evil eye back. When he went out again I asked Piper about it.

"You should be told I guess…the reason that he doesn't trust you is that he…"

She paused I was standing opposite her in the kitchen, and I could see that she was debating with her self whether to tell me or not finally she made up her mind.

"He heard…"

She was interrupter by a crashing sound in the lounge room where Wyatt was. I followed Piper just in time to see Wyatt burn a demon with his eyes. Piper was shocked, she couldn't believe that Wyatt was able to do that.

"He'll be really powerful when he is able to use Excalibur" I said.

She was about to ask me something when Chris orbed in and just after that so did some more Etaren's. Somehow I could feel more demons about to shimmer into the room. When they appeared Chris with the flick of his wrist was throwing them across the room using telekinesis and Piper would blow them up. But as more were vanquished more would appear. Chris and Piper stopped killing them and I counted at least 10 demons in the room.

_Use the spell that's in the book of shadows_ Wyatt told me telepathically. I saw that the book was still open on the table but from this angle, because there were demons in the way, I couldn't see the whole spell.

_I can't see all of it and it won't work anyway_ I sent back.

_Just say the stupid spell! The demons are starting to close in on us_ Sure enough three demons started advancing towards me. I closed my eyes.

_Hurry up and say it, say it now!_ I felt his anger unlock and burst something inside of me through our link. I said the spell.

"Hell threw you from its inner core,

but earth doesn't want you anymore,

From other worlds far and near,

get these Etaren's out of here,

Since heaven cannot be your place,

your flesh and bone will now erase"

Nothing happened at first they all started laughing at me. All of a sudden they stopped their faces portrayed there fear. First their legs started to dissolve then their waists and it kept on going until there was nothing left. They all dissolved into nothing before our eyes. Wyatt let down his shield. I started shaking all over and nearly collapsed. I couldn't believe what had just happened I couldn't have done that because I have no magic. Do I? No Wyatt must have channelled his powers through me.

_Took long enough, well done though_

"Are they all gone?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah" Chris replied coming from the dinning room. The look on his face was priceless it was a mixture of disbelief and amazement. "They all dissolved" I think he was a little slow that day.

"Do you have any idea who might have sent them?" Piper asked holding Wyatt on her hip. Before thinking I blurted out.

"It might have been Gideon" Piper and I looked at each other then at Chris.

"What about Gideon? What are you not telling me?" he demanded. Piper gave me a warning look and Chris was glaring at both of us. He asked again. Piper sighed then nodded. I told him what I had told Piper. Chris stared in disbelief but that quickly turned to anger.

"That basted!" Smashing his hand on the table "It was him all along…so all those he times he was trying to lure us away from Wyatt just to kill him or make him evil! Does Leo know?"

"Yes" Piper, said. Chris looked at me again.

"And how do you know all this?" I told him my story about them all being TV actors. He actually laughed when I told him then he stopped realising that what I said was true.

"Ok, plan of action. Kill Gideon before he harms Wyatt agreed?"

_Not such a good idea bro_ It was strange Wyatt's face showed no sign of his maturity.

"What do you propose we do then?" I asked him Wyatt said nothing. Chris looked at me weirdly then at Piper.

"Do you have any idea's Mum?"

"No, but I think we should tell Leo" just then blue and white orbs formed and Leo appeared in front of them.

"Hey I was just coming down when you called."

"Leo a group of Etarens just attacked us," Piper stated

"How many"

"About 10 or 12, not quite sure"

"10…it was 10 I counted them" From the corner of my eye I saw him watching me.

"Was anyone hurt? How did you get rid of them all?"

"Kirra vanquished them"

"Well…it wasn't me it was Wyatt he channelled his powers through me" Leo's reaction was just like Chris.

Wrong-o Wyatt said.

"What! How all of them"

"Yes" They were all looking at me and I was getting uncomfortable.

"Do you mind not staring at me…it's about time Paige and Phoebe arrived." Just after I said that they appeared surrounded by blue and white orbs.

"Hey all" Paige said cheerfully. She noticed them all staring from her to me.

"What are you all looking at?" she was puzzled.

"Kirra just predicted that you would be here soon"

"How? I thought that you said that she didn't have any magic?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know. I think I felt your orbs or magic or something…" Lost in concentration I didn't hear their conversation but I knew that they were getting filled in on today's events. Wyatt interrupted my thoughts.

_You're going to be a really powerful witch when you learn to control your power _

_No I didn't, and would stop saying that I have powers because I don't_ I was getting annoyed partly because I was tired.

_Getting better, you just telepathically answered me back _I thought struck me.

_Do you know anything about a prophecy?_

_I have heard of one or two but the one you seek to hear will not be told to you until it is time_ Oh great his gone all old and wise on me typical. I yawned. Piper cooked dinner then ushered me off to bed. It was only 8o'clock and Wyatt was asleep too so I went to bed.

I could hear murmuring from downstairs at first I thought that everyone was still awake. Then I realised that the voices were too deep to be the Charmed ones. I was debating whether to go down or not when curiosity got the better of me. I slowly walked down the hallway to the top of the stairs. From there I could see three men wearing long black robes with hoods. They seemed to be having a little argument. One of them said something and the other two stopped. They began chanting something inaudible. I started getting a headache but I ignored it and continued to watch. Their arms were out in front of them palms down. They seemed to chanting in a different language, but I started to understand, the words started to form in my head.

The girl who we now mention,

Comes from another dimension,

We call on her now to follow us,

To change her evil without fuss,

From good to evil she shall turn,

All the good inside her shall burn.

As soon as I understood those words, my headache got worse. I felt a burning sensation in head and heart. I collapsed at the top of the stairs clutching my head in my hands. All these images started running through my head. I swear I was about to burst. What felt like hours was only minutes. I felt doubt and hopelessness sneaking in. I tried to hold the spell away but I couldn't. My defence collapsed even though there wasn't much anyway. They seemed to be sucking all the goodness and happiness out of me. I went numb, all feeling and emotion drained away. Nothing mattered. I saw my best friends getting killed and I didn't care. I was actually happy that they were dead I watched as they slowly burnt up and felt like laughing (it was the spell).

The images disappeared and I saw the three black robed men standing over me. The chanting had changed from menacing to beckoning. I didn't care, I stood up and was about to grab the outstretched hand. When I felt someone else invite themselves into my head. They linked up with mind and started to push back the hooded figures spell. I regain my mind and body and feeling. And I started to feel scared. I felt myself about to orb then I orbed up to the attic. I still had to get to use to orbing my legs were shaking a little bit but that was it. I turned to see Chris next to me.

"What…"

Was about all I could manage before the hooded figures appeared. They shimmered into the room and they looked really pissed off. They conjured up some fireballs and started throwing them at us. I dived one was and Chris the other. Obviously they didn't think I was a threat because they were only attacking Chris. He was getting three firer balls at once thrown at him. He threw orb balls back but they took to long to conjure up and he could only fire one at a time. I looked around the room for something to distract them long enough for Chris to do something. There was nothing, Chris was hiding behind the couch. They shimmered and disappeared just I stood up next to Chris.

"Have they gone completely?" I asked. He stood looking around the room really tense.

"I think so."

But he was wrong. They re-appeared and threw more firer balls but this time I was in the way and they hit me instead. I fell to the ground. Two had hit me straight in the stomach and the other grazed my arm. They looked upside down from my point of view but I noticed they stopped firing.

_Do you know us?_ They asked I didn't get to reply because pain shot through me. I screamed. The pain was unbearable. I was bleeding a lot from my stomach. I felt the three hooded figures hesitated before leaving. Chris was at my side trying to heal me but his energy levels were low. I could now hear the three sisters coming to the attic.

"Leo" Chris called desperately. The pain was getting worse and I was feeling woozy.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

Chris ignored her and continued to try and heal me. Leo orbed in and rushed over to me. I could see they were all very worried. Leo was on his knees and helping Chris. I felt the pain subside and a healing energy fill the affected area instead.

"Kirra can you hear me?" Chris asked, I nodded and sat up. The room spun then stopped.

"Who were they?" Leo asked

"Don't know" he sat back exhausted.

"What happened?" Piper asked again. Chris told them what happened.

"They asked me if I knew them." Puzzled expressions all around and Chris was the most puzzled.

"How? I didn't hear them"

"They asked telepathically" I looked at him with questioning eyes "How did you know that I was in trouble?"

"You my charge I sense when they're in trouble"

"Oh" I closed my eyes, I tired and had a slight headache.

"Why are they after Kirra?" Paige asked

"I think they wanted to keep her alive, for what purpose I don't know. They were also chanting something that I didn't understand" Chris stated

"The girl who we now mention,

Comes from another dimension,

We call on her now to follow us,

To change her evil without fuss,

From good to evil she shall turn,

All the good inside her shall burn…"

"Was that the spell?"

"Yeah…" I said thinking "Can I have a look at the book of shadows?"

"Yeah it's over there on the stand." When I got up my legs shacked a little but I ignored it. I remembered what they looked like and wanted to find them in the book. After flipping page after page they weren't in there.

"There not in the book." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked. Chris got up and looked through the book as well. He got the same conclusion as I did. He slammed the book shut. I sighed.

"Kirra why don't you got to bed. You look really tired."

Even though I wasn't that tired I went anyway I walked out of the attic and decided to explore the house a little. In this house there were more rooms than it looked like on TV. I was walking down the hallway and I noticed the attic door was opened a little. I heard them talking and I stopped to listen

"She has power but she doesn't know it. It seems to be locked up like someone has bound her powers." I heard Phoebe say.

"Do you think that's why the demons were after her?" Paige asked.

"Yes and no." That was Leo "The elders tell me of a prophesy that is to be fulfilled. One will start a chain of events that won't stop until she arrives again…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked.

"I don't know and either do the elders" There was a moment of silence.

"Do they have any idea when will happen?" Piper asked.

"They think that the chain has already started" They were all silent again.

"Better get to bed then" Piper said.

I raced down to the room I was staying in and jumped into bed with the covers up. Someone opened the door then closed it again. I waited until I heard nothing except the old house creaking slightly. I relaxed. My thoughts went back to the conversation I just heard. How am I supposed to fight demons if I don't know any spells? I looked over at the time. I was shocked to find that it was it was only 1:00 in the morning. I was to wound up to sleep. I decided to read the book of shadows and learn the spells that are in the book. I headed for the attic expecting someone to wake up. No one did. It wasn't dark in the attic because the moonlight was shining in. I was going to turn the light switch on but I spotted a candle with matches over the other side of the room. I lit the candle and nearly burnt my fingers. I sat in the floor with the book of shadows and read. I got through the whole book. And I noticed light on the horizon I put the book and the candle away before I went back to bed and finially fell asleep.

End of chapter 4.

Did you like it? Hope you did. This chapter is a bit longer that the others. But if there is anything that doesn't make sense of you don't like anything please review me and tell me or email.

Ok thanx

kina24


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, sorry I haven't written in a while I've been busy with assignment work. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy….

Chapter 5 – Little Doors

We've had no more attacks since that night (which was 2 days ago). And life at the manor is…what they would call normal. Wyatt (for all his wisdom when it comes to demons) is really funny and not that serious. Piper has started showing me how to brew potions with a bit of this and that. I've overheard them talking about them getting me home but so far they haven't told me. Paige and Phoebe have gone to work, and Chris disappeared. As to where he goes I have know idea.

"Hey Kirra I just need to go down to the shop will you be alright here by yourself?" Piper asked grabbing her keys.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I waved her off as she walked out the door. I heard something move around up stairs. "Wyatt can be so noisy sometimes." I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. There was a loud thump upstairs, I turned the TV down, then there was a scraping sound like someone is dragging something. I get up off the couch and walk over to the bottom of the stairs.

_Wyatt…_ I asked telepathically

_What do you want I was sleeping?_

_I thought that you were awake but if you were asleep then… _

_I'm orbing down to the couch_

Blue and white orbs formed and Wyatt appeared. I picked him up and held him on my hip.

_What do we do now? _

_Just wait._

_Okay._

The scraping sound started up again the suddenly stopped. I got a tingling sensation and turned around to find a demon behind me.

_RUN!_

"Ouch…that hurt!" I said as I ran up the stairs I was starting to get a slight headache. I could hear him coming up the stairs behind me. I ran down the hallway and around the corner. I heard a big crash at the stairs I didn't stop to see what had happened. It was a dead end. I turned and opened one of the doors toward the end of the hallway. I went into the room and closed the door quietly. I could hear him coming up the stairs. For a demon he was really unfit and it sounded as though he had a limp. I was racking my brain for spells to put on him. Blank! I couldn't think of anything. I could hear him walking into the others rooms. Wyatt and I hid under the bed so I could see under the door.

_Can you orb us out of here?_ I asked telepathically

_No, the demon will sense us._ he explained

_What is he anyway?_ He shook his head

_Tell you later._

_Got any spells? _

_Not really…_ he thought hesitantly.

_So you do have one!_

_Yes, but it's very unsafe_

_How so?_ I was starting to feel more nervous. I could hear him approaching our door.

_You don't know where you will end up. _

_I don't care!_ I was looking out from under the bed and I could see two feet standing in front of the door. The door knob was starting to turn.

_Very well…when you find your passage blocked, all you have to do is knock. _

A little door appeared in the wall where Wyatt had knocked. As we opened the little door the demon opened the door to our room. As Wyatt crawled through the demon checked the wardrobe. I saw his feet come towards the bed and I started crawling through the door backwards. I heard him growl as I closed the door. As soon as the door closed the door knob disappeared. I turned so see where we were. I was shocked to see that we were in the basement.

"We're in the basement aren't we?" I whispered

_I believe so._ He looked like he had a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

_Nothing I just thought…never mind._

"So…what was that demon anyway?"

_He was a lesser demon…I think their called…Nems? They are one of the lowest types of demon all they are usually good for is stealing, sensing and spying they have not many other skills besides also being able to be invisible but that's more a camouflage thing._

"But to steal wouldn't you have to be fast? He was slow and clumsy." Remembering it now I could laugh.

_The Nem that we were just visited by looked like he was very young probably just a beginner, usually they are sent to scare people off._

We heard a scratching noise, it sounded like nails on wood. Then it faded away.

_He's gone now, let's go upstairs._ I picked him up and he orbed us into the lounge room. The sensation we weird I'm still not that use to it. I turned around to find Piper in the door way.

"Hi, Piper" She looked at me noticing the flushed face and dust on my pants.

_Do we tell her?_

_No way, she would never let you out of her sight again._

"Is everything ok?" she asked

"Fine." I said as innocently as I could "I heard Wyatt awake and went up to get him then he orbed us back down" I said trying to keep calm. "Does he usually have a bottle or something when he wakes up?"

"Yeah" she said picking up the bag she had placed on the floor "I'll just get it." She walked into the kitchen. I let out a sigh. I put Wyatt on the floor and dusted off my pants.

_Do you think that she suspects something?_

_Yes._

_Crap._

_Shouldn't say that around little people._ I poked my tongue at him.

End of chapter 5

Thanx kina 24


	6. Chapter 6

Thanx for reviewing my story.

Here is chapter 6 hope you like it….enjoy!

Chapter 6 – Going home (Hopefully)

That night at dinner was when Piper told me that I was to go home. They had been working on the spell for 2 days now and have perfected it.

"Why don't you send Chris home as well?" I asked, _who isn't here at the moment!_ I thought.

"He doesn't want to leave yet because he is still believes that he has to save Wyatt" Phoebe stated

"But he is safe as long as you keep Gideon away" I asked

"Because we have no proof that Gideon will try and kill Wyatt then all we can do is keep Gideon away" I had to agree with that.

_I don't need protection from my younger/older brother_

I just smiled. They are very alike, Chris and Wyatt, and I don't think they realise it either.

After dinner was finished we went upstairs and Piper was about to put Wyatt to bed when he said (to me) that he wanted to be there. We were all in the attic, the candles were lit and the potions were ready. Chris suddenly appeared in the attic. He was out of breath and looking very grubby. Everyone rushed over to him but Piper was the first one to get to him. They sat him the couch.

"Hurry up and send her home!" Piper was still fussing over him as Paige got the spell.

"Ok, let's do this." I gave Wyatt one final hug then put him on the couch next to Chris. They had made a triple arc on the wall.

"The girl who came to us through a portal

is a witch not a demon though mortal

we send her back to where she came

so she can see her family again" They said in unison.

I walked into the portal. It was really weird. It was like being in a wormhole that you see onStargate. I landed with a thump on the floor. I looked up to find that I was still in the attic. I tried standing but my legs wouldn't work they felt like jelly. I waited a minute. The attic looked exactly the same. I was frustrated because I was supposed to be at home. I tried getting up again and I did – shakily- holding on to a near by table. I heard someone upstairs.

"Hello?" The voice asked. He opened the door before I could do anything. He was a young boy about my age. He was tall with light brown hair, brown eyes and he reminded me on someone.

"Who are you?" He started looking around.

"My name is Kirra. Who are you?"

"My name is Wyatt." I was speechless. I just left him a few minutes ago and he was about a year old.

"Um…"I felt awkward. "Do you remember me?" He looked at my face.

"I've seen you somewhere, haven't I?"

"Well I think you have…is anyone else here at home?"

"My aunt Paige is." I could see that he was completely confused "Why are you here anyway?"

"I have no idea…" I followed him down stairs and into the kitchen where Paige was cooking.

"Hey, what was that upstairs Wyatt?" She looked up from what she was doing.

"What the…?"

"Hi Paige." I said. She was stunned into silence for a moment

"What are you doing here...I thought that we sent you home?"

"It didn't work!" I looked outside it was a bright sunny day outside I thought about home and a wave of homesickness washed over me.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Wyatt demanded with questioning eyes.

_Don't get so worked up, don't you remember me? I was here about 17 yrs ago…_ He looked across at me.

"Is that you? But how did you know?" I smiled

"I was the first person to discover that you were telepathic"

"I remember you now, you were the girl when put me under the bed when a Nem was chasing us?"

"When did this happen?" Paige asked

"Umm…"

_Why did you bring that up, I thought that we agreed to not tell them!_

_Oh…oops sorry._

_So you should be what am I supposed to tell her?_

_I don't know!_

I sighed. He seemed a lot different from when I last saw him even as a baby he was more mature.

"Well…" Paige was getting annoyed. Just then we hear the door shut. Piper walks in.

"Hey Paige and Wyatt and…" her voice trailed off.

"Hey" I said to a surprised Piper.

"Um…aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"I went through the portal and ended up here," I explained. Puzzled looks were on everyone's face...but mine.

"We'll wait until Phoebe comes home and then will call Leo down," we all agreed to that.

Later that evening we all sat down to dinner. Just as we sat down Chris walked in.

"Hey all! Sorry I'm late…" He noticed me.

The End of chapter 6

Please R&R

Thanx kina24


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thanx people for reviewing me and waiting. I had to redo my computer coz it died then try and get all my other info off my hard drives coz they weren't talking to my dads other computers. So here it is…

Chapter 7 – Disappearing

"Umm…hi, I'm…"

"Chris, hi I'm Kirra." I interrupted.

"Oh, so you're Kirra. Wyatt mentioned something about you but I wasn't listening." Wyatt gave Chris an evil look across the table.

"Your dinner is in the oven." Piper said to ease the tension. He went into the kitchen and retrieved it. There was only one seat left and that was next to me.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Don't know yet." I answered; the tension was increasing "What's been happening while I was away?"

"Well, like you said," Piper answered, "Gideon tried to kill Wyatt."

Chris rolled his eyes; I don't think anyone noticed but me. He whispered to me, "This is _so_ boring."

"Oh really and why is that?" I whispered while Piper had paused.

"'Cause I've heard this all before." He motioned a talking hand. "Blah blah."

All I could do was laugh. I gave him a sidewards glance; he sounded like a rebel. Completely different from the future Chris, who was all serious. Piper was talking again.

"…Other than that, the usual: killing demons." It was said in a very matter-of-fact way. There was silence at the table again. Everyone was eating. You know how you sit there and tap your fingers wondering what to say? Well, it was a moment like that. It went like that for the rest of the meal. Everyone put the plates in the sink and retreated to the lounge room.

"Well, I'd love to stay but I have places to go, people to see," Paige said. "See you guys later." And she grabbed her coat and walked out the door. The telephone rang. Piper got up to answer it.

"Hello…uh-huh…yep, alright, be there soon." She hung up "There's some commotion at the club because one of the girls didn't show up for work, so I'll see you later." She kissed Leo and walked out the door. "'Bye everyone." And she closed the door behind her. Wyatt made an excuse that he had some reading to do. Slowly, people made excuses to leave. Finally it was just Leo, Chris and myself. Leo looked distracted for a moment then looked at Chris.

"I have to go and check on a charge…Kirra is sleeping in your room so you'll have to share with Wyatt." Before Chris could object Leo was gone.

"I hate sharing with my brother…" He rolled his eyes then looked at me. "Is your world anything like this?"

"Yes, very similar, but the only thing is we don't have demons." I started thinking about home again. I sighed. I continued to tell him about the sort of stuff that I did in my world. Not that it was much different but he was nice to talk to when he wasn't been sarcastic. It was still early when we finished so we talked for ages. Wyatt came down stairs to lock up and told Chris that dad wants them in bed before Paige gets home.

Normal rules apparently. Chris pulled a face at his older brother behind his back. He ignored it, said goodnight and went upstairs. I grabbed a drink from the kitchen and we started talking again.

We heard Paige come home because she came in the front door. He looked at his watch then orbed me upstairs to his room. The clock said 11:00 but with the house being locked up and they were supposed to be in bed. He orbed out and I hopped into bed. Paige opened the door then closed in again. I got up to look through his CD collection then started at some of the things on his desk. Not much they're some books, paper and mags. Then I saw the corner of a black book. I picked it up and got a series of images relating to Chris and me. I realised that this is the book he writes some of his own spells in it. I grabbed a pencil that was clipped to the book and wrote him a letter.

Soon after that I heard a knock at the door. Quickly I put the pen down, closed the book and opened the door.

It was Chris. He put a finger to his lips and grabbed my hand and he orbed us to the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Wow." I was breathless. The view was stunning and this was my favourite bridge. We were still holding hands.

"We should be getting back." I said dreamily.

"Yeah, I know, but it's nice out here," he said. "I come out here to think."

"Do they always know where to find you?"

"Not always." We laughed. "Alright, let's go." When we orbed back to the manor is when we heard the noises in the attic.

We walked towards the attic. The door was ajar and we heard movement, like someone was moving stuff looking for something. Chris looked in to the room through the crack.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

"There's three hooded men in dark capes." Sudden images flashed into my head. It was the men from before; they were back. I started walking backwards away from the door.

"We have to go." I pulled on his sleeve. When he didn't move I pulled harder. I felt like I was about to go into hysterics. I grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the stairs. He must have been hypnotised, because he shook his head like he just woke up. He stopped me in the hallway.

"Who are they?" he demanded in whispers. By then I had regained my emotion.

"I don't have time now to explain we have to wake your aunt up now. I'll go and…"

_We know that you're back. Come to us and join us. _It was like an invisible string was pulling me towards them.

"Kirra! What is it?" he stood in front of me.

"They want me. Please don't let them take me!" He grabbed me and was dragging me to Phoebe's room. He opened the door; she was reading on her bed. And the Book of Shadows was there too.

"Chris! What's wrong?" She looked from me to him and back.

"There are three men in the attic in hooded cloaks." He looked at me; I was white as a ghost.

"It's them," I whispered. "They're back for me." I looked straight at Phoebe. "We have to go and get the others."

_Wyatt! Come to Phoebe's room! Don't ask!_ Wyatt came through the door.

"Orb us to the club," Phoebe said to Chris and Wyatt. Chris held out his hand me and I took it then Phoebe went with Wyatt. We orbed into the back room of the club.

"You guys stay here while I get Piper." Phoebe said, before she walked through the doorway. I had a feeling that something was wrong and so did Wyatt.

"Don't you guys think this is a little weird?" Wyatt asked "They didn't even attack us or stop us from leaving the house."

"Yeah." I agreed. I went to the door and opened it a little bit to see where Piper and Phoebe were. I saw one of them, the men in the hooded cloaks, walking through the crowd. "They're here too! Though I can only see one." I looked around at them.

"We have to warn Piper and Phoebe." Before anyone could object I ran out of the room towards them. As I was nearing them, someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to see one of the cloaked figures there. He shimmered out taking me with him. I saw Chris' face as I was shimmering. A look of total despair crossed his face.

End of chapter 7

Thanx for reading…


	8. Chapter 8

Thank-you to my wonderful, charming, amazing, brilliant Beta, ShaedowCat!

Here it is finially i know i had writers block and my computer was chucking hissy fits too though that was a little while ago...

Chapter 8 – Captured!

I arrived in a cave-like room made entirely of rock.

"There is no point in trying to run anywhere: there's nowhere to go." The voice was dark and menacing. "Why don't you sit down…we have things to discuss."

My feet started moving of their own accord towards a table surrounded with large chairs. I sat in one and instantly metal restraints coiled around my waist, wrists and ankles. _Great,_ I thought ironically. _How original…_

A shimmer of blackness at the other end of the table caught my attention, and after a moment a man in a long black cloak appeared, seated across from me. Two more shimmers emerged form the darkness behind him, resolving after a moment into two more men…also in cloaks. I rolled my eyes.

The first man – the leader, I guessed – leant forward and fixed me with a stern glare. I stared back at him. After a moment, he leant back, then gestured to himself and his little clones.

"We," he began, "are known as the Cloaked Men…and the reason that you couldn't find us in that little Book of theirs was because like you we are not from this world."

"But…" I started to say.

"Tut-tut, all in good time," he admonished, interrupting me. He waved his hands and _poof,_ there was food on the table. I didn't know whether he trying to tease me or not…how was I supposed to eat when my hands were bound to the chair? He started eating though.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. I waited while he finished what he was eating and wiped his hands and cleared the table.

"While you have been cooking potions and killing demons," he said mockingly. "We, my partners and I, have been wondering how we – the three of us and yourself – came to be in this world."

I looked at him with questioning eyes. I had no idea what he was on about.

"See, in our world, there was so much corruption that any more and it would make the world unstable. So we decided to create our own world, where we could be the rulers…"

_Yay,_ I thought derisively. _They've gone for the World Domination Strategy._

"We decided to choose the Spring Equinox, the ancient festival of new beginnings, to be the beginning of our new world…however, fate seemed to have other ideas for us. As we were saying the spell, _you_ were getting your powers. By tapping into the Equinox - which was also fuelling your spell - we tapped into you, and that's how this…mess…was created. Now this is a world based upon the TV show, but not following the TV show at all."

"So why then are you not the rulers of this new world?" I asked mockingly, imitating his speech. He glared at me.

"Because of you!" he growled, slamming his fist down on the table. "You being the goodie-two-shoes that you are. This…" he motioned around the room, indicating the world at large. "…is your creation, too."

"If this is indeed my creation then why is there a prophecy? Is that something you did, too?" Mocking people was fun, I decided.

The Cloaked Man frowned slightly. He looked a little put out.

"That…was actually already established when we arrived. We've now been in this world for about eighteen years and we _still_ can't find out where it originated or who predicted it."

"Have you heard it?" I asked. He smirked, as it he seems to like to do.

"Haven't you? Well, it goes…

"_One shall come unto this world_

_To help the side of Good_

_She may however be waylaid_

_And misunderstood._

_Evil will come and follow her_

_And she may be turned_

_There is, though, one who may save her_

_Though he may likely be burned._

_In the final battle_

_One shall die and one shall live_

_The ancient balance does depend_

_On the outcome of this_

_If she should be the one to die_

_then darkness will surely fall_

_If, however, she doth live_

_She shall save us all._

"You see, that's why we knew you were coming back…though we didn't know when. We felt you, however, as soon as you returned to this world."

_Great…now I have a beeper._ I sighed.

He clicked his fingers and I was on the table, strapped down. "So now that I have you we can change everything." A smirk crossed his face.

_Crap!_

That was the last thing I remember clearly. After that, I only remembered bits and pieces. At one stage I heard the strange chanting that I'd heard on my first visit. At another, just images: some gruesome, others not too bad. I tried to resist seeing them, but I couldn't.

End of chapter 8

Thanx for reading it! Please Review me! Whether it be good or bad :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people thanx for reviewing me here is chapter 9 please review...

Chapter 9 – A different point of view…

Chris saw her disappear. Just like that. A look of pain crossed his face like he had lost the most important thing in his life. And he had! He ran out toward the spot where she had been. _Damn! _He thought and stomped. He felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Wyatt.

"Hey bro we'll get her back. Lets tell the others" Phoebe was still over talking to Piper.

"Mum?" Piper looked at her older son. "They took her." Piper grabbed her stuff and they orbed back to the manor. Leo was there, waiting for them with Paige

"Where's Kirra?" By the look on their faces he guessed it. "Oh no…"

"I'm going to the Book of Shadows." Chris ran up the stairs to the attic and slammed the door.

"What are we going to do now?" Wyatt asked.

"You can go help your brother upstairs," Piper stated. "I'll start trying to scry for her."

"And I'll go see if the Elders know anything" Leo orbed out. Wyatt went upstairs to the attic. He knocked on the door.

"Chris?" No answer, locked door. Wyatt orbed in.

"Chris, are you okay?" _Stupid question_ he thought as Chris glared at him.

"What do you think?"

"Guess not…" Chris went back to looking at the Book of Shadows. "Is there anything in there?"

"Not yet," he said coldly.

They kept looking but after looking through the book a dozen times Chris slammed it shut.

"Hey, I'll go see what Mum's got while you go and get some shut-eye. Okay!" Chris grumbled off towards his room. He sat on his bed looking round his room wondering how he was supposed to rest when he noticed that some of his books had been moved.

"Gees people just won't leave my stuff alone." He was tidying it up when he noticed his black book had a bookmark poking out of it. Puzzled he opened the book, there was a note in it for him, it said:

"_To Chris, I had a vision that they would catch me and of what they want. Even though I saw it, I knew I couldn't stop it. I knew that they would destroy you all if I didn't go the way I did, which gives you a chance to stop them. They want me evil to change the whole world like the demons want and to destroy all that is good. I have written down the spell on the back to use if you can't get to me in time…" _How could he even think of destroying her…even if she was evil? "…_They've taken me to where the old Source's chambers used to be. There are three cloaked men and they are stronger than the Source. Be careful. Don't come unprepared. Luv Kirra"_

"Oh crap! Wyatt!" He came running in.

"What?" he puffed.

"They're going to try and turn her evil!"

"How do you know this?"

"She left me this note." Wyatt snatched the book out of his hands and read the note. A stricken look came across his face.

"Lets hope we don't have to use it." Chris agreed. "You're still going to bed though and I'll go and show the others this." Indicating the note. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Chris crashed on his bed and dozed. Wyatt stood outside his door. On hearing no more noise come from the room he went downstairs to his mother in the kitchen passing Paige and Phoebe scrying in the lounge room.

"How is he?"

"Holding up just I think." He looked around at the ingredients on the bend top. "Is the potion nearly ready?"

"Yeah nearly." He took a deep breath.

"We, Chris actually, found a vanquishing spell that can be used on Kirra even if she is evil." Piper stopped to look at him. He saw the same look on her face that he might have on his. "He said that Kirra left him a note with the spell on it."

"With the spell and the potion that might should be enough to stop her."

"What I was thinking though is that we could change it so that it would bind her powers instead…do you think that could be possible?"

"Yes, written the right way." Before she could say anything else he had run upstairs to his room for a pen and paper. He came down about 20 mins later with a re written spell.

"Hows this?" Handing the piece of paper to his mum. Piper read it.

"That should work"

"What?" Said Phoebe asked walking into the kitchen with Paige.

"This spell with the potions that I've made up." Piper explained showing the three vials.

"Lets get going then" Wyatt said starting up the stairs to get Chris.

"No you and your brother stay here!"

"What!" Wyatt exclaimed "Were strong enough and…"

"Wyatt I've said no so no…and no buts." With that they all held hands and orbed out. Chris watched the scene from the stairs.

"We have to go to help!" Chris said in disbelief. He went to the kitchen. "Theirs still some potion left" he bottled the last of it, just enough for two bottles he gave one to Wyatt. "Lets go too." They orbed out.

End of chapter 9

Kina24


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter and the next is dedicated to my wonderful, gorgeous, charming, amazing (Kina24: UR PUSHING IT!) Beta and best friend, Chantelle, aka ShaedowCat. She totally rocks! (ShaedowCat: Tee hee hee…!)

Chapter 10 – Changing: forwards and back.

I woke with little recollection, just snippets - like from a past life - of people and places. I was also feeling nauseous. I opened my eyes to see a familiar cave-like room made entirely of rock. I was still dressed in my normal clothes but I felt something different about me. I couldn't put my finger until the cloaked men walked into the room.

"I see that you're in a better frame of mind," the lead one said. I could see him studying me.

"I guess." Still hadn't worked it out yet.

"Let me introduce myself properly. I am Eman and this is Alhb and Halbowt." A smirk crossed Eman's face. "Can you feel it? The good is nearly gone," he asked them. They agreed. He clicked his fingers and three men appeared.

"Watch her!" they ordered and disappeared…I could still feel them, though. The three men just stood there and watched me. _Gees they take their job seriously._ I thought.

"What are you looking at?" I said. The one closest had a nice reply.

"Why? What should we be looking at?" He and his buddies laughed at his joke; I merely stood there waiting 'til they'd finished.

"Done giggling?" I couldn't help a smile cross my face. They didn't like that remark.

"Shut up you little wench!"

"Don't you guys learn to use a bigger vocabulary?" My turn to laugh; they didn't like that either. He came towards me; to hit me I suppose. But I got to him first. All that was left was a dark patch where he had been standing only seconds earlier.

"Fire balls: don't you just love them? He's lucky that he went the way he did, coz I could have made it a lot worse." I could see them deciding whether to stay or not. "Well, you do know that your bosses are watching, don't you?" If they didn't they did now and they didn't move an inch.

"Well, are you coming back to say hello or not?" I asked. They reappeared.

"Well done." That was Eman.

"Thanks for the good report," I said. No one said anything for a moment. "Is there something that you wanted?"

"Yes: we wanted to propose an offer." They paused for a second. "The Charmed Ones are coming to try and rescue you…" I scoffed. "Take them out and we will make you second in charge under us, with your own group of warriors" Sounded okay.

"Okay…you have a deal."

"Good" They disappeared.

"Do you think you're fit enough in your current condition?" one of my guards asked.

I sighed. Males. "Yeah course," I replied. _There's nothing wrong…_

I stood there leaning against the wall waiting for them to arrive. The other two dopes were there, too. Waiting was boring, but it had to be done. I could still feel the struggle between good and evil inside me, but the good was nearly gone. Then I finally felt them. The orbs started to form, and then they appeared. It was the three sisters. I smiled to myself.

"Welcome…I see you found me."

"We're too late! She's turned," Paige whispered.

"Really, you sure?" I queried. The dopes started throwing energy balls at them. Piper froze one, Paige threw one back (missed), and Phoebedodged them…one got her on the arm, though. I sent one of the men to go and get more men. Everyone stopped. Three verse two at the moment.

"Looks like your out-numbered," Phoebe stated.

"That's probably where I beg to differ," I told her. As if on cue, they were surrounded by Warlocks. Paige threw her potion bottle at me. I was able to blow it up in mid-air; one of the Warlocks threw a fireball at her, and I watched, amused, as she barely managed to orb it back at him. The other two potion bottles levitated from Piper and Phoebe to me.

"Thanks," I said to them. You could see the disbelief cross their faces. "Kill them," I ordered and walked out of the room. I could feel a presence near by that was familiar to me. It was Leo, good old Leo.

"Hey mate," I said cheerfully. He turned around, startled. "How are you?" Before he could respond, I threw an energy ball at him. He flew across the hallway and hit the wall hard. He wasn't what I could feel though.

**Chris' POV:**

Chris and Wyatt orbed into a hallway; they could hear their mum and aunts fighting down the end so they headed towards them. Chris poked his head around the corner.

_There's another entrance across the room and Warlocks have surrounded them _Chris told Wyatt telepathically.

_Orb to the other side; we'll use that spell that mum taught us. That should get rid of them. _Chris agreed to he plan and orbed around to the other side. They said in unison:

"_The warlocks that are in the room,  
__make them disappear to their doom,  
__burning hot in the earth's core  
__they shall go there forever more."_

It weakened the Warlocks a bit. Paige heard the boys saying the spell.

"Together say the Warlock spell with the boys," Paige whispered to the others. They said the spell repeatedly. Meanwhile Chris heard a noise and was distracted from the Warlocks. He heard a noise down towards the end of the hallway. He decided to go and investigate.

Kirra was there and so was Leo. He remembered the spell that she had written down and realised that it wouldn't kill her like he thought. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it wouldn't. She was about to throw the final fireball that would have killed his father who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"You don't want to do that," he said. She spun around. A smirk crossed her face.

"Oh, the love-struck lover has come to rescue his love…how _romantic_."

"One can hope and try."

"Yeah, and die trying."

"That's better than living in a nightmare."

"You seem to not understand: it's not a nightmare, but a blessing of sorts. I'm finally free, with power and potential."

"You're just so caught up in who you are becoming that you don't realise what you're leaving behind," Chris argued, and for a moment a flicker of uncertainty crossed Kirra's determined face. Chris' eyes met hers. _Please trust me,_ he thought to her, and she stared at him for a moment, then nodded. He began to walk towards her, saying her spell as he did.

"_The demon that grips you this night,  
__its grip will loosen, it won't be tight.  
__Banished to the earth where it'll stay,  
__Forever, even after earth's last day."_

As he said the last words of the spell, confusion, despair and something else crossed her face. He stopped right before her. "Fight it," he whispered. "I know you can."

Then everything happened at once. Kirra collapsed to the floor, the conflicting energies within her creating an incredible aura of power around her. Then the hooded men from the club shimmered in. One of them – the second one – waved their hand and Chris was sent flying. He hit the wall, hard, and he felt like a giant, stony hand had smashed into him.

"Kirra! Kill him!" the guy who'd given him flying lessons demanded.

"I'm trying…" Kirra mumbled as she staggered to her feet, then she collapsed again as the spell worked its magic.

"Stupid girl," the leader grumbled, glaring at Kirra. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

The three men advanced on Chris, gathering around him in a circle. He closed his eyes.

**Kirra's POV:**

I opened my eyes…again. What the hell? I lifted my head to see Chris on the ground about four metres from me, surrounded by the hooded guys. As my mind cleared, I realised it was gone…the evil that had plagued my mind. And that was all thanks to Chris. I stood up.

"Pick on someone that's not depleted in energy, that's very cowardly." All three pairs of eyes were upon me. You could see the hate, anger and fear in their eyes. I took a deep breath and summoned my power. While I was doing this, Chris crawled around to his father and orbed them both out. They either didn't notice or didn't care.

"What are you going to be a goodie-goodie now?" Eman asked, trying to hold the bravo image up.

"I guess you could call me that," I replied. I threw an energy ball at them. It split into three slightly smaller ones and hit them. Propelled backwards by the blast, they lost their balance and ungracefully fell over. Drawing on their energy as they got up, I threw another one. They couldn't cope with it. Eman looked at the other two; they nodded and he killed them and absorbed their powers. Regenerated, he stood up.

"That was a bad move, turning on us like that."

"Ooh I'm shaking." I was wary though. I could feel him gathering energy, so I put up a mind barrier. He threw a huge energy ball at me. I was too slow to react so it hit me on the arm and I was knocked down. Hard.

Chris came round the corner. He threw something at Eman and tried to get me. He just laughed at Chris and was amused when he couldn't get any closer. There was an invisible barrier between us.

I couldn't let him get to Chris.

_They found a spell._ He showed me the spell in my mind's eye.

"No tele-talking,"Eman said, then flung Chris across the room, knocking him out. I stood up, pissed off as ever. I started throwing heaps of energy balls at him. Just kept throwing them. He tried to throw some back, but they didn't get close enough to do damage. They were blown up in midair. His energy levels depleted a little. There was a pause in the fight.

"You really think that you can defeat me?" he laughed. I stopped to gather my thoughts. The spell came to mind.

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Would I?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Your death will be a wasteful one." As he finished that sentence I, with all my power, threw the spell out him.

"_Hell threw you from its inner core,  
__and earth doesn't want you anymore.  
__With all my power and all my might,  
__I vanquish you forever this night."_

He was able to throw one last energy ball before he disintegrated. It hit me square on and I flew backwards. Chris ran over to me. He dropped to his knees beside me and held me.

"Stay with me…" he whispered.

Everything went black.

**Chris' POV:**

Chris watched Kirra get hit by the energy ball as the last hooded guy disintegrated. He staggered to his feet then stumbled over to her. He dropped to his knees, tears coming to his eyes as he saw the extent of the wound. Reaching out with his Whitelighter senses, he felt her going.

"Stay with me…" he whispered desperately. Her eyes flickered closed. "No! Goddamnit!" he yelled, then orbed her back to the Manor. Leo was there, along with Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Dad, heal her," Chris told him as he laid her on the sofa. Leo nodded and knelt beside the sofa, holding his hands over the wound. Golden light came from his hands. Leo frowned slightly.

"Dad, what is it?" Chris asked nervously, seeing the look on his father's face and noting that the healing was taking too long. "Why is it taking so long?" Leo didn't respond. "Dad!" Chris snapped. Leo glanced at him.

"It's taking so long because she was near death…she was getting ready to move on," he explained. Chris paled. "Don't worry; she's okay now," Leo assured him, gesturing to the wound. Chris leaned in to check; the blood and gore had disappeared, leaving behind unblemished skin. Chris glanced at her face. She was still unconscious.

"Why is she still sleeping?" he demanded. Leo shrugged.

"Give her time. She was near death," Leo told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Chris nodded, then took her orbed her upstairs and stayed by her side.

End of Chapter 10

Thanx for reading

Kina24


	11. Chapter 11

ShaedowCat laughed her ass off at this, so I added the "the door was slightly ajar" bit, just to shut her up.

Also, at the Chris wakes up bit…No whoosh, kina says. It's not a whoosh moment. _ShaedowCat_

Chapter 11 – Staying?

I woke up in bed.

What?

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and took a look around.

I was back in Chris' room. It was morning; I could tell from the sunlight coming through the window. Chris was sitting at his desk, asleep: he looked like he'd been there all night. I noticed that the door was slightly ajar, as if people had been looking in from time to time. Keeping an eye on me.

I sat there for a moment, gathering my thoughts, and I remembered what happened the previous night. I glanced down at my stomach: it was healed, without even a scar…and so was my shirt. _How does he do that? _I wondered.

Chris stirred in the chair, then slowly opened his eyes. Instantly, his eyes turned to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly; I could hear his concern for me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I told him, then stopped.

"That's good," he said quickly. There was a moment's silence.

"Look," I said awkwardly. "I…just wanted to say…thanks. You know, for…"

"Don't," he said, cutting me off. "You don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure." He blushed; I guess he hadn't intended to say that. He raced to cover himself. "I mean, you would have done the same for me, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

He came over to sit on the bed. "So…what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," I said. Which was true. I hadn't thought about it. Stay here with Chris or go back to my world…though, I supposed, I might not be able to.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"I…" A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hey." Paige stuck her head around the door. Chris jumped up. "Glad to see you're awake, Kirra. Breakfast is downstairs."

"Okay, thanks," I replied…I think Chris had lost his voice. Paige smiled at me, then she disappeared.

Chris turned to me and held out his hand. I grabbed it, and he pulled me to my feet and into his embrace.

"I don't want you to go," he said seriously. Then, before I could reply, he kissed me. I couldn't think. Couldn't move. Only could respond by kissing him back. He let go of me and walked out of the room, with a backward glance at the door. I collapsed onto the bed.

_Great. More dilemmas. _

After breakfast, we sat in the lounge room.

"Kirra," Piper began. "We've been thinking…and we don't think we can take you home."

"Well, not yet anyway. We're still working on that," Phoebe said. "You can stay, here though if you want."

"Yeah, I'll stay." I looked at Chris; he had a smile from ear to ear…luckily, he was standing behind the sisters, who were sitting on the couch. I grinned. "I think I'll like it here."

End of chapter 11

Kina 24 – hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanx to **Ayana Starman** for being the ONLY person to review chapter 11 (glares at Shaedow Cat who still hasn't reviewed) and here is the last chapter of my Charmed story hope u enjoy it...

Chapter 12: Back to reality.

It's been ten years since I decided to stay; I'm now 28. We (Chris and I) now have two children. Marc is eight, and Ikara five. Marc takes a lot after his dad, from looks to attitude, while Ikara's a lot like me. Both of them inherited my powers, so Chris and I had to come up with a restricting spell, to restrict their powers until they were responsible enough to use them.

Piper wishes she'd thought of that when Wyatt and Chris were younger.

I was helping Piper in the kitchen preparing a family dinner when _poof_! I was suddenly transported to a darkened room, and I was in the spotlight. There were four males – two Elders and two demons, by the looks of the things – sitting on chairs behind a huge desk. There was an extra chair on my side of the desk: for me, I guessed. I glared at them.

"Hello! I was in the _middle_ of something!" I snapped, not happy that I'd been dragged there. The spare chair went _poof. _Oops! They started looking nervous.

"We, uh…we're very sorry for bringing you here, Mrs Halliwell," one of the Elders began, "but we have an important matter to discuss."

"Like?" I demanded. I was _not_ happy. _What could be so damn important?_ I thought.

"Well…when you came to this world ten years ago, there were two great forces in the world: yourself, for Good, and the Cloaked Men, for Evil. When you killed the Cloaked Men, the balance shifted from neutral to Good, as their power was gone.

"At the time, it wasn't such a big deal, because your powers were new, and you hadn't discovered all of them yet. But now…" He trailed off, and one of the demons took over.

"Your powers are too good," he said bluntly. "You've thrown out the balance between Good and Evil, and if the balance is not restored soon, there will be dire consequences."

"So…what? Why did you bring me here? What can I do about it?" I asked cautiously. I was a little apprehensive about what they were going to suggest; Elders and demons had caused more than enough trouble for my family over the years.

"The only solution," the second Elder stated, "that we can devise, is for you to go back to your own world."

I stared at them; they couldn't be serious. But then I saw they were, and I became enraged.

"I can't go back…I have two children to look after, and a husband! A family!" I yelled. "I can't leave them…I can't go back!" Annoyed, I orbed out.

Once I got back to the Manor, I told Chris about what the tribunal had suggested. He was – predicably – just as pissed off as I was.

"No," he said, his tone final. "You're not going back. I don't care about the stupid balance…you're my wife and I love you, and our kids love you, and…you just can't leave."

A couple of days later I was at the shops, buying some herbs for a spell, when I noticed some people gathering at the end of the car park. Curious, I walked over to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" I asked an elderly lady. She peered up at me.

"Somebody has parked in the handicapped park without a permit," she explained, shaking her head disapprovingly. I frowned.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do, is there?" I asked lightly. She frowned at me.

"Wrongs must be righted," she told me severely before turning her gaze back to the scene where two police officers had handcuffed the parents and directing them towards one car and another officer was taking the children to a car across the street. I started to understand what was happening and it would continue until I was gone.

Later that night I lay awake thinking about everything. I rolled over to see Chris asleep next to me. As I watched him I decided that I'd write a note and then leave. Goodbyes would be too hard otherwise. I crept out of bed, got dressed and tiptoed up to the attic. I didn't need the elders help in getting home I've known for a while how to get home. I prepared everything and crept into Marc's room then Ikara's to kiss them good bye and leave them each notes. I headed for my room where Chris was still sleeping. I placed his note on my pillow and kiss him gently. At the doorway I paused to look at him one last time then headed to the attic to head home.

As I read the spell tears swelled up in my eyes and fall on the paper I was holding. Just as I finish the last line I see Chris' face at the doorway before I disappeared forever.

I sit up on the bed to see where I am. At Bec's house the morning after I first left. As I ran my fingers through my hair I noticed that I still had my wedding ring that Chris gave me and I smiled.

Bec glanced up at me.

"So, did you sleep alright?" she asked. I stared at her for a moment, then grinned.

"You have no idea."

The End

(for now…)

Thanx for reading.

Kina


End file.
